


A small Time Lady in a big box

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dodo Chaplet is a Time Lady, Dodo is Susan's daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: In a dark alleyway, a young woman give away her baby to a stranger.In a Big Blue Box, a man meets a girl who looks like his granddaughter.





	A small Time Lady in a big box

**Author's Note:**

> Time Lady Dodo AU made for reasons beoynd my own understanding though I kind of love it!

"Waaaah!" In a dark alleyway, a small baby cried out into the night. The sound was desperate and high pitched the way only a small babies screech could be.  
  
"Schh, schh. It's going to be fine baby. Mummy is here." Slowly rocking her baby, Susan tried to calm down the infant before anyone heard them. "Mummy needs you to be quiet, okay? Mummy is here." Susan comforted, looking around her in the darkness. The person she was waiting for was thirty minutes late.   
  
"Hello? Susan?" From the front of the alley, she heard the sound of a elderly lady calling for her.   
  
"Aunt Margaret!" Susan smiled, running out into the streetlights and giving the woman waiting for her a tight hug. "Thank you for coming so soon" She smiled.   
  
"It's alright darling. I still can't believe Elsa had another daughter and I never heard of it." Margaret smiled, caressing Susan's cheek carefully.   
  
"I'm sorry mum never told you, but...I'm extremely grateful you are doing this, you know. I'm not sure what...what I'd do if I had to keep her." Susan frowned, glancing down at the infant sleeping in her arms. "It's not that I don't love her, I do, but...I can't keep her. I can't." Tears rose in Susan's eyes, soon overflowing and running down her cheeks. A few of the salt water droplets splattered on the pink quilt enveloping her baby, and and the little girl groaned softly in her sleep.   
  
"It's okay. Just give...it here, will you?" Kindly, Margaret reached out for her niece. The tiny baby was practically weightless in her grip, and she almost wept as it started to squirm in the hold of new, unfamiliar arms. Already missing it’s family, the baby could feel the sadness weighing down the woman holding her.   
  
"Her name is Dorothea Chaplet. She'll turn three months of Monday." Susan smiled, watching the way Margaret Chaplet handled her daughter. Truth was that they had no relation to one another, but with all her relatives long gone, Margaret would never find out. She would raise little Dorothea as her own, fully believing her to be her long-lost relative.   
  
"I'll take good care of Dorothea. I won't let anything happen to this beauty." Margaret smiled, rocking the baby slowly back and forth.   
  
As she felt her time run short, Susan stepped forward to the baby, kissing her lovingly on the head as her heart ached for all she was about to lose. "Mummy loves you" She whispered, before turning on her heel and running away. Disappearing down an alley, not daring to turn around to see if Margaret was watching her.   
  
Half a block away, Susan explodes in golden energy. She feels her body remodel itself around her mind, and in that moment, she knows that she is never seeing her baby again. That she will never get to see her baby grow up.   
  
\---   
  
Dodo Chaplet does not remember her mother and father. She tells The Doctor and Steven as much, informing them that the only relative she has is her great aunt Margaret almost as soon as she comes onboard. When The Doctor tells her that she  might never be able to go home again, she says that she doesn't mind. She doesn’t think anyone will miss her, either way.   
  
The Doctor has never seen Dodo before, but she reminds him very much of his granddaughter. He tell her so, meaning it as a compliment but sensing it becomes an insult. He sees the darkness in her eyes as she hear of the comparison, and feel as though he is on the verge of losing his granddaughter all over again.   
  
To keep her happy, he soon stops talking about it. Likewise, Dodo stops talking about the life she left behind. And so they turn towards the future, facing what is to come together and without fearing the past.

  
Together, the ran, not ever seeing the threads of time and space binding tightly to one another.   
  
They never saw the woman in the alley, giving away her baby to a stranger in order to give her even the slightest of chance at a safe, loving life.   
  
Like Dodo and The Doctor find out about the ties they shared, Susan never found out that her baby managed to find her way home in the end.   
  
Because despite the fact that Susan did all she could to give her a normal  human life - the kind if life she'd enjoyed so much during those five months she'd spent in Earth with her grandfather - Dodo ended up in the Police Box, and thus found her way home in the end.


End file.
